An imaging member, such as a drum-type imaging member, may be arranged in a printing system used for offset printing adjacent to a printhead. The printhead may be a full width printhead or array configured to deposit marking material such as ink toner or solid ink onto an outer surface of the imaging drum.
During a print job, the imaging member may be maintained at a temperature that is compatible with the inks being used, which tends to produce satisfactory image quality, image transfer, and ink durability. For example, for transfer of typical inks, an imaging drum temperature should be above an ambient temperature. Some printing systems may include one or more heaters configured to heat the imaging member. Energy efficiency demands favor a system that heats as uniformly as possible, and wherein heaters and the print head are configured to be turned off during non-print-ready states.